Esclava de un gato
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una linda mascota es el mejor regalo que pudo recibir de su hermana, pero... que pasa cuando ese gato es algo mas que un simple regalo... One-shot


**Un one-shot de regalo para ****Cassandra Lilith Mircalla****, aun así, te debo otro más, espero te guste, al igual que a ustedes queridos lectores de la sección de Maria Holic X3**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente one-shot, contiene escenas fuertes (lime/lemon), cambio en el carácter normal de los personajes y es un AU, disfrútenlo**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los gatos no son mis animales favoritos, en realidad no tengo ninguno en particular, pero aquel lindo gatito que mi hermana mayor me regalo, realmente estaba precioso, un pelaje ten bello como el oro, parecía de peluche, además de estar muy suave, pero… había algo… una cosa que siempre me pareció extraña y al mismo tiempo aterradora, sus ojos… tan rojos como los rubís, pero demasiado profundos y misteriosos.

Aunque siempre he escuchado que los ojos de un gato pueden encerrar grandes secretos, nunca se sabe que pudo haber visto

Había algunas veces en las que, era muy tierno, muy salvaje o simplemente no le daba la gana salir, me parecía extraño, normalmente los gatos salen de la casa para pasear, andar por la ciudad, cosas de gatos, según yo, pero este no, se la pasaba en casa esperando a que volviera, a veces se me quedaba viendo, hasta el punto en que sentía que me analizaba de pies a cabeza, buscándome no sé que

Hoy era una noche tormentosa, este tipo de clima no me molesta, pero cuando la luz de sol ya no está en el horizonte, simplemente da un aspecto lúgubre. Entre en la cama y me cubrí con las mantas hasta arriba, iba a apagar las luces, pero en ese momento mi gatito entro, metiéndose conmigo en la cama, de seguro que también tenía miedo, tan lindo

Apague las luces y en un momento a otro caí en los brazos de Morfeo, mañana abría un lodazal fuera de mi casa

Me sentía extraña… no más bien era raro, como si alguien me estuviera acariciando, pero que tontería, si yo vivo sola, nadie… y si se trataba de algún ladrón e intentaba violarme, dios no…

Realmente me asuste, y eso me hizo despertarme, encendí las luces, para ver al asaltante. Encontré un hombre… pero este… no era un ladrón, se trataba de un muchacho, quizás de mi edad o un poco mayor o menos que yo… muy guapo debo de admitirlo (cabellera rubia, piel blanca y unos preciosos ojos escarlata), pero había dos cosas muy extrañas en él:

1. Con orejas y cola

2. Estaba desnudo

Intente gritar, nada, ningún sonido salía de mi boca, y el muchacho sentado sobre mí, comenzó a reír, eso no era una buena señal. Acerco su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla, la cual comenzó a acariciar, temblé, ¿Qué quería de mí?

- Tranquila, Kanako… no te hare nada… que no te guste – me dijo, usando un tono de voz demasiado seductor, tanto que solo atiene a ponerme roja.

En contra de mi voluntad me arrojo contra la cama intente pararme, pero me resulto imposible, ¿Qué me hizo?, se colocó encima de mí, estaba asustada, se inclinó despacio, hasta rozar mis labios, un poco más y eso sería un beso

- Nos divertiremos mucho… - y el poco espacio que faltaba, lo cerro, pude sentir la suavidad de su boca contra la mía, también como ese simple beso, se volvía a cada momento más demandante, tanto, que mordió mi labio inferior para hacerme gritar de dolor y que metiera su lengua en mi boca, eso era demasiado para mí, era mi primer beso, y él me lo robaba.

El aire comenzó a hacerme falta, y también a él, termino de besarme y al separarse de mí, pude notar una delgada línea de saliva. Estaba jadeando, necesitaba respirar y controlar mi corazón

- Los preparativos ya están listos… ahora viene la parte más divertida – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo de una manera seductora, pero esta vez note un brillo diabólico en sus ojos…

Sus ojos me parecían familiares, pero, no recordaba donde los había visto, en realidad, mi mente estaba en blanco

Recostada, salte del susto, estaba levantándome el camisón, intente decir, reclamarle, gritar, pero no salía nada. El camisón fue levantado hasta el grado en que mi ropa interior podía ser notada, eso me avergonzó, jamás había estado así, en realidad, aun ni siquiera había hecho "eso", que vergonzoso

- Así que sigues siendo virgen, eso es bueno, era justo lo que necesitaba – beso mi muslo, haciéndome temblar – pero… si no te escuchó gritar, no será divertido – chasqueo sus dedos, y sentí como si algo de aire volviera a mi pulmones – probemos si funciono - se recostó encima de mí, y comenzó a masajear uno de mis pechos y acariciar mi entrepierna, eso fue suficiente para hacerme gritar y que el sonriera – sí que eres muy sensible – de nuevo se sentó encima mío – será más fácil de lo que creí

Vi como movía una de sus manos y comenzaba a acariciar de nuevo mi zona más íntima, eso fue más que suficiente para hacerme gritar, tanto por el placer que recorrió mi cuerpo, como el pánico del momento

Una enorme y diabólica sonrisa se implanto en su rostro, realmente disfrutaba lo que me estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué a mí?, desgraciadamente aquella tortura no termino ahí, no, acaricio más aquella zona y deposito besos en mi cuello, mordiendo de poco en poco mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde se detuvo un momento al igual que sus caricias ahí abajo

Tomo la parte superior de mi camisón y lo rompió, yo grite en pánico, si, me dejo semidesnuda, pero, ese era un regalo de mi madre, era una bestia

- Interesante… jamás había visto a una humana, con tamaños senos – masajeo mis pechos, por encima del sostén, ¿y ahora que estaba haciendo? – serán naturales… eres de esas mujeres que son nodrizas… si es así… debes de tener leche… - se relamió los labios, saboreándose aquella leche, que obviamente yo no tenia

Levanto mi sostén y comenzó a lamer mi pezón, para después pegar su boca a este y succionar, pero no salía nada, lo hizo con más fuerza, y lo único que consiguió fue hacerme gritar. Molesto por no haber conseguido leche, mordió mi pezón, eso sí que me dolió, y por fin le solté algunas palabras un poco altisonantes

- Sí que tienes una boca sucia Kanako… tengo que castigarte por ser una niña mala… - escuche como desgarraba aquella tela que protegía aquella zona que hasta hace un momento estaba acariciando – hare que te excites más rápido, que como lo hace un humano

Nuevamente acaricio aquella zona erógenea de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez lo hacía de una manera más ruda, una con la que hacía que me retorciera en la cama, y quisiera cerrar mis piernas para impedírselo. Sus caricias comenzaban a ser cada vez más intensas, tanto que sentía que de un momento a otro, llegaría al orgasmo, y yo no quería eso, no podía excitarme ante un hombre que me violaba sin consideración

Trate de resistirme, pero él no me lo permitía, seguía acariciándome, y besaba mis piernas, pasando sus lengua por uno de mis muslos, en cualquier momento pasaría y sería inevitable

Se acercó hasta mi oreja, y sin dejar de acariciarme, me susurro

- No te contengas Kanako… simplemente déjate llevar… - su voz sonaba tan sexy, esa simple frase me hizo sonrojar, y aquella placentera sensación llego, junto con un enorme grito mío, y como algo salía de mí, liberándome de aquella sensación de opresión, pensé que ya había terminado todo, pero… él comenzó a lamer mi entrepierna, ¿no pensaba dejarme descansar? – tranquila, solo recojo mi premio… - no dije nada, en cambio, sentí mi mejillas enrojecerse y como mis parpados, me pesaban, eso había sido demasiado, no quería volver a pasar por eso… ya no…

* * *

La luz de la mañana entraba por mi ventana, abrí con cuidado mis ojos, acostumbrándolos a la claridad del día, me senté en la cama, y me revise de pies a cabeza, mi ropa, toda estaba normal, sin rasguños, ni rota, todo había sido un sueño… uno demasiado… "lindo" para mi gusto

Suspire aliviada, jamás en la vida quería soñar con eso, puse mi manos en la cama, pero sentí un bulto a mi lado derecho, seguro era mi lindo gatito de pelaje dorado, quite la cobija y me encontré no con mi gatito, sino con ese tipo, lo más lógico que hice fue gritar y saltar de mi cama

Él se despertó, levantándose muy molesto, la molesta e indignada debería ser yo por todo lo que me hizo y… no fue un sueño

- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano, boba cerda?

- Que… ¿cómo me llamaste? – pregunte indignada – más bien, ¿Quién eres?, no ¿Qué eres? – no respondió, solo se me quedo viendo, con esos ojos… los cuales me hacían temblar… miedo… me sonroje, y el sonrió de lado - ¿de qué te ríes?

- No puedo creer que te excites con tan solo una mirada mía, las mujeres humanas son patéticas – se levantó de la cama, y como anoche, no traía ropa, me cubrí la cara reclamándole que se tapara – hace unas horas eso no te molesto

- Cállate… aun no respondes mis preguntas… o sino llamare a la policía – dije lo más valiente posible, creí que lo intimidaría, pero no funciono

- Ya que… - escuché sus pasos, se me estaba acercando, y me quito las manos de la cara, era un poco más bajo que yo – mírame bien, tú debes saber quién soy, con solo mirarme

- Que tontería, ¿cómo voy saber quién eres?

- Cierra el pico y mírame – ya no dije nada, hice lo que me pidió, mire su cara, tratando de encontrar algo que se me hiciera conocido, tenía orejas, una sedosa cabellera rubia y cola, además de sus ojos de color rubí… ¿ojos de rubí?

Sentí como mis ojos se dilataron, no, no era posible, ese no era… no… pero si…

- Soy tu gato – grite del susto, y luego me abofetee, eso no era… ¿pero cómo? – llegue hace unos meses a este mundo, pero un estúpido perrero me atrapo, tu hermana me adopto y después me regalo, te estuve observando durante este tiempo, viendo si eras la persona indicada para el contrato

- ¿Contrato? – él asintió – te refieres a uno de esos en que tú eres mi sirviente y yo tu amo – se rio siniestramente, trague saliva – ¿dije algo gracioso?

- Tienes razón, es un contrato de ese tipo… pero, yo soy el amo y tú… - me pego contra la pared, rozando su intimidad contra la mía – no eres mi sirviente, yo tengo muchos de esos… tú tendrás el grandioso honor de ser mi esclava

- ¿Tu esclava? – volvió a asentir – no entiendo… que no se supone que con el beso se hace un contrato

- Si pero… solo si tú me besabas primero

- He?, eso es estúpido, sigue siendo un beso

- Todo depende de cómo lo entiendas y el contexto en el que sucedieron los hechos – acaricio mi mejilla de nuevo – dejaremos varias cosas en claro… tu eres mi esclava, haces todo lo que yo te pide, no importa que sea, y no preguntaras para que o porque – bajo su mano hasta mi cuello – no le dirás a nadie lo que paso ayer, ni lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, no te enamoraras de nadie, ahora me perteneces y… serás mi fuente de alimento cada vez que lo necesite – bajo su mano hasta mi pecho – como eres virgen, la comida me dura mucho tiempo, pero si quiero acostarme contigo sin el propósito de comer, tú no te negaras, entendido – alejo su mano y me sonrió adorablemente, yo asentí – excelente – se acerco a mi cuello, dándole una pequeña lamida, para después morderlo, hasta casi hacerme sangrar, se alejó y volvió a verme a la cara – a partir de hoy estoy a tu cuidado Kanako, espero me trates bien – volvio a sonreirme tiernamente

- Si… pero… ¿quién eres? – pregunte de nuevo

- Shidou… Mariya – un nombre muy extraño para un chico, pero no le pregunte la razón, no fuera que se molestara y quisiera "castigarme"

A partir de ese momento entendí el porqué de aquellas miradas y que no saliera de casa, todo este tiempo se la paso analizándome, ¿con que propósito?, dudas y más dudas comenzaron a surgir en mi mente, pero de algo estaba muy segura, me convertí no solo en la esclava de un chico gato, sino también en su amante, y mi vida ya no volvería a ser la de una mujer normal, ¿Qué cosas me depararán ahora?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**Una pequeña historia, algo subida de tono, pero era una idea que no me podía sacar de mi cabeza, y pues así nació este pequeño presente para ti ****Cassandra Lilith Mircalla****, y de igual modo a todos ustedes que siguen las historias de Maria Holic**

**Nos vemos, en el siguiente capítulo de "Tentación" nwn**


End file.
